A Promise Kept
by Pharlap
Summary: The scar haunts him. A certain Water Bender can heal him. Though fighting the undeniable attraction. Friends, family, culture, what really matters in the end? The deeper the love the greedier it is. First FF. ;
1. Chapter One

* * *

**Disclaimer**: These aren't mine, they belong to people named Bryke. Yet fans use the characters to write stories with, much to the enjoyment of the readers.

* * *

_**"A Promise Kept"**_

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

_I'd never realized how much friendship meant to some people. I would look at them and think they were on drugs, that was until I found my own. They are and will always be the greatest blessing in my life._ By Hannah Brown.

* * *

When she'd kissed him, he had been so relieved. To have the knowledge that Mai had survived the prison that his sister had sent his first girlfriend and her friend to. Over the cause of several months, whenever the young Fire Lord saw her, he was both happy and relieved to see her thriving.

After the honeymoon faze diminished, the Fire Lord discovered Mai. The real girl behind the mask and yet to say he wasn't surprised. Her usual monotoned answers and lack of enthusiasm for anything apart from her knives was starting to gather on his nerves.

* * *

Every morning, just before the sun peaked the sky, the young Fire Lord would make the short journey to his girlfriends apartments. Once there he would knock on the door and wait for one of her ladies in waiting to allow him to enter her lounge room. Mai would usually be reading a book, or reviewing her days timetable.

Zuko would clear his throat and she would look up at him with her golden expressionless eyes. "Yes My Lord?" she would ask every morning without fail.

"Mai." He would say. "Will you accompany me to the gardens? The Turtle-ducks haven't been fed yet."

There was always a choice in the question, yet Mai always denied him with her usual response. "Do I have to? Their so annoying and greedy." She would then return to her reading material and ignore him.

It wasn't her reply which sent his blood boiling and set him in an ill tempered mood for at least half the morning to follow. Mai knew how important this ritual meant to Zuko, he use to spend this time with his mother until she had disappeared and then was found several months ago. But it was more to the fact that he wanted to share this time with the girl he was suppose to be in-love with. Yet she showed no interest in spending the time together.

It wasn't until, on one particular morning, after Mai had rejected him once again and had continued to read her book. That Zuko had decided that he would try a different approach and ask someone else. Someone who would understand how important theses small moments were.

* * *

Katara was sitting on a red bamboo chair in the Palace Library, the young Avatar was standing near, with his growing body almost over shodowing hers in height, Zuko dicovered as he peaked behind several large book stands. He was about to join both his friends, but paused to reconcider upon hearing raised voices. It seemed that the Water Bender was having a loud disagreement with her boyfriend. Zuko begun to feel guity for listening in on his friends conversation, but somehow he couldn't just walk away. It was his Palace after all.

"Katara please." Aang said his voice pleading. "Your father misses you and so does your tribe."

"I'm not leaving Aang." Katara replied. Zuko could hear the stubbornness in her voice. He could almost imagine the expression which would be setting on her face and her hands crossed over her chest.

"Don't you want to see your family again Katara? Your tribe?" Aang questioned desperately.

"Why are you so eager to see me home?" Katara questioned.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me in the Fire Nation." Aang defensively replied.

"I don't feel like that." Katara replied softly. "I'm staying because I am needed here. I have a purpose." She added determinedly.

_"She does have a purpose." _Zuko thought. _"We need her to help heal those wounded from the war. None of the other healers from her tribes will come and help."_

"That's what I'm afraid of." Aang continued, his toning had a suspicious edge to it, something which Zuko didn't like the sound of.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Katara snapped.

"Are you staying here because of me?" Aang paused before continuing. "Or because _he _might need you?" The Avatar put the emphasison the he, indicating, Zuko suspected that the younger man meant the Fire Lord.

"I...Ah." Katara stumbled to find the right words to express her true intentions. "I'm staying because...-" She was, much to her delight cut off.

"You shouldn't need to answer that." Aang cut into his girlfriends explanation. "Do you hear something?" The Avatar added, the conversation seased between them.

The young Fire Lord froze. Had the Avatar heard him shift his position? He quickly decided that before they accused him of eves-dropping, he would announce his entrance. So he cleared throat and stepped into the Library entrance and glanced between the Water Bender and the Avatar with an innocent look.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" He glanced from one friend to the other. Aang turned his gaze to Katara who quickly dismissed it with a glance towards the history section.

"No!" Both replied sharply.

"In that case, I was wondering if I might borrow Katara from you Aang? There is something that I've been meaning to show her." Zuko said. He inwadly smiled when Katara's eyes lit up with interest.

The Avatar started to protest, but was hushed with a single wave of Katara's hand. "Aang, our conversation was nearly over." Turning her attention to the Fire Lord she said, "Zuko I would be delighted to come." The Water Bender stood up and without a backwards glance at her shocked boyfriend she'd followed the Fire Lord.

"So...Where are you taking me?" Katara asked when they were out of ear shot from Aang or any guards.

"To feed the Turtle-Ducks." Zuko replied simply.

"Turtle-Ducks?" Katara had exclaimed excitedly. "Their so cute!"

Zuko smiled.

* * *

He led his friend through the mazes of the Fire Nation Palace. One door always led to another strange room. It was no suprise that his great grandfather had spent the remainder of his days searching for the Avatar, one senile old man in this palace would have surely starved before finding the kitchen.

Finally, after much frustration on his behalf, not the Water Benders. Zuko arrived at two large wooden doors. They were magnificently designed, with large phoenixes and flames hand crafted into the wood work. Zuko often marveled over the fact that in a nation of Fire Benders, wood was still a common trait and these doors had survived over 500 years of mad Fire Lords.

Katara flinched at the sheer intimidation and height the doors suddenly held. "They're frightening, yet beautiful." She said in amazment, her vocie only loud enough for Zukoto hear the underlining tone.

He chuckled throately, "Imagine them when my father was the ruler." He said, Katara shivered in responce.

Two guards stood post at either side. They bowed when they saw the Fire Lord and Master Water Bender, who both nodded in responce. The gaurd on the left, in haste opened the heavey door, so both friends could continue their journey to the gardens.

Katara shot them both suspicious looks before following the Fire Lord out into the warm morning. The large door slammed shut behind her, causing her to shudder. "Why is everything so unnecessarily loud?" She noted. Back home, they had no doors all they had were tents, even in the Northern Water Tribe they didn't need to have anything so frightening.

Zuko didn't reply, she hadn't expected him to. They walked in silence, it wasn't awkward as one might suspect in the presents of the Fire Lord. As he wasn't much of a conversationalist, known to be a fact around the Nation. He was animated around friends and family, namely his uncle and mother. But in the public eye he kept a cool, professional demure.

Observing her surroundings, Katara noticed the native Fire Nation shrubs and trees. In the center of the garden she noticed a large round pond, filled with cool, clear water which rippled the suns reflective light and sparkled like diamond stones under the sun or by a flame. Near it stood an old tree, its green leaves drooped, almost like a wilting flower needing water over the ponds edge.

"You have grass?!" Katara squealed, almost like an excited child. Zuko gave her an odd look which Katara interpreted as an insult. "Growing up in the South Pole we didn't have grass." She retorted grumpily. Zuko only nodded and continued to walk in silence.

"The first time I felt grass was in the Spirit Oasis, in the North Pole." Katara continued to talk.

Zuko stopped abruptly. "We're here." He said almost like a command. Katara felt his warm hand grab hers and allowed him to lead her to the pond, understanding that this was an important moment for him.

Zuko, once arrived at his usual spot under the tree motioned for Katara to sit, she obeyed. A family of Turtle-Ducks, three babies and two parents paddled over from the reefs to great the newcomers.

Katara giggled as the smallest one couldn't keep up with its older siblings, so in attempt it flapped its tiny wings and only achieved in spashing water about. "We don't have anything to feed them." Katara noted in disappointment.

Zuko smirked and produced two loaves of bread from his sleeves, one for Katara and one for himself. He placed it in her lap and broke off a few small crumbs and threw them into the water. Watching intently at her friend and the Turtle-Ducks, Katara soon understood the jist and followed his lead. They sat in silence for a few more moments.

"My mother and I use to come here a lot when I was a kid." Zuko said finally, breaking the comfortable silence. "We use to just sit here and feed the Turtle-ducks. That was before..." He trailed off.

Katara nodded in understanding, "That sounds... very sweet." She finished. "My mother and I use to share stories. That's how I learnt about the Avatar and Water Bending." She said distantly, remembering her mothers voice,while absentmindedly fiddling with her necklace.

"Aang means a lot to you doesn't he?!" Zuko remarked, it came out more of a statement than a question.

Katara nodded. "He's my best friend. And we're the only family he has, you, Sokka, Toph, Suki and I. We mean a lot to him."

"Do you think he has what it takes to help me keep the peace?" Zuko asked, while throwing the remaining crumbs into the water, the Turtle-Ducks scrambled in the water, greedily devouring the loaf.

"I believe he does." She muttered determinedly. "But he needs to focus, and we." She shoved Zuko lightly on the arm. "need to make sure that he does." She laughed and Zuko joined in, it felt good to relax and let all the stress, problems and life disappear for a moment.

Zuko shoved her back, still gentle, but enough to make Katara topple onto her side. She burst into hysterics and bended water from the pond and whipped the young Fire Bender on the arm playfully.

Suddenly Zuko was all action and revenge, he grabbed Katara's floundering arm and pulled her to her feet. "If that's how you want it..." He snarled and threw a flame in her direction.

Jumping at lightening speed, Katara quickly summoned a small amount of water and threw it at the flame, summoning more water from the air she aimed directly at Zuko's free arm and foot. He was to quick and dodged her attack, throwing several more flames, he quickly bended them into a rope and surrounded his friend and trapped her.

Katara laughed and said the words which the young Fire Lord thought he would never hear from the Water Bender. "Okay you've trapped me. You win. I surrender." She raised her hands in defeat.

Zuko grinned in triumph. "You made it too easy." He called to her, the flames disapearig as he spoke.

"No I didn't." Katara said slyly and summonded a giant wave to soak her friend. Zuko yelled. "That was for tying me to a tree." She explained.

"Couldn't you have just asked for an apology instead?" He asked, raising his core body temperture to dry himself off with.

"Nope." Katara said and sat back down by the pond, Zuko joined her shortly after.

"I needed that. Being Fire Lord, you never get to have many mock battles. Everything is just so... serious, _all_of the time." Zuko said, while watching the Turtle-Ducks, who were finally coming out of hiding after the bending display they had just witnessed.

"But you wouldn't change being Fire Lord for anything." Katara said sofly, gazing at her friend with wonder.

"What?" He asked when he caught her staring, his cheeks turned a lighter shade of red.

Katara smiled shyly and brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. "I was just wondering why you asked me to join you to feed the Turtle-Ducks and not...?" She raised her hand and turned away.

"And not Mai?" Zuko finished, he grabbed her hand suddenly. Katara startled, looked at him.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." The Fire Lord asked seriously, while searching her blue eyes with his own amber ones in questioning.

She nodded once. "What is it?"

"Do you remember when we were in Ba Sing Se catacombs and you said that you had healing abilities..." Katara nodded and waited for him to continue. "You said something. Something which I'm wondering if you're still willing to try?" He broke the gaze, unable to look at her.

"Your asking if I would heal your scar? The very scar that makes you...different." Katara questioned, her mind racing thousand miles per-second.

"It's the mark of the shamed! I want to start a fresh life, one without bitter reminders." He said angrily, while his eyes showed her pain and bad memories.

"I don't have anymore of the water. It's from the North Pole." Katara replied she tore her gaze away from his eyes for a moment and glanced at the very scar in question.

"But will you?" He asked intently. "Can you heal me?" The Fire Lords eyes growing light and hopeful.

"Oh Zuko!" Katara said after a moment of deliberation. She reached her hand up and gently stroked the undulated skin. "When can you leave?" She asked softly.

* * *

Mai, bored with her book about 'The Mysteries of the South, an untold tale'. Walked from the sun room, she followed the marble palace floors until she reached her desired destination, the outside pavilion. The two guards who were meant to keeping watch had left their post. Mai sighed, the help around the palace was surely lacking since Zuko had taken to the spot light.

She pushed open the two large wooden doors, ignoring the sounds and continued to walk until she found her usual pillar. Every morning after Zuko asked her to feed the Turtle-Ducks with him, she would follow him out and hide behind a pillar, close enough to watch his expressions and movements, but far enough away not to be noticed. It wasn't that she didn't want to join him, it was she didn't know how to behave, how he wanted her to behave while feeding the animals. She had always been envious of Tylee's social skills or Azula's persona.

Jealousy entered her body at the exact moment when she caught her boyfriend with the Water Bender talking. Spitefulness and self loathing engected themselves and curled around her body and mind like a close friend. "How dare she..." Mai spat. "How dare she take this moment from Zuko and I." In truth, Mai couldn't blame the younger girl. Zuko always asked her first the girl was merely a substitute.

Suddenly a hand went on Zuko's scar and Mai froze. No one touched that face, not even her or his Uncle. When Zuko didn't remove the hand, she almost sent several daggers in the blue eyed girls direction.

"How dare she..." She spat, unable to say anything else, Mai fell. But quickly recollected herself, she was a **_lady_** after all. The Fire Lords very own girlfriend.

* * *

**This is my first Fanfiction. Review if you please. Flames not minded. Cheerleaders welcomed. Hope you enjoyed. ;) Please mind the oddness it is written in. It hopefully will get better as its continued. **

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The series belongs to the Bryke. I merely wish upon a star that I could magically own it. If I did, I would create another series with a **Zutara** ending.

**Note: **Thanks to Reviewers, alterters and readers.

* * *

_**"A Promise Kept"**_

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The young Avatar berated himself over his previous conversation with his girlfriend. He paced back and forth in the stables, Momo flying ahead thinking somehow that his young master was racing him. "What should I do?" He questioned a puzzled Momo, when he stopped. The flying lemur chirped his response and flew off in search of Appa.

"Even Momo doesn't know!" Aang muttered angrily, "_he usually has something to say about everything_." He cursed in his head. Turning his attention to a Kamodo dragon, Aang asked the same question he'd asked three of the other large scaly creatures.

"Do you think I'm being to possessive over Katara?" The large beast turned from its feed and gave the Avatar a blank stare. "Okay..." Aang said shyly. "Not much of a talker are you fella?" He chuckled before adding. "Appa's like that around new people, but once they give him a pat. He's all over them." The Kamodo dragon opened its mouth and gave a bark, Aang smelt its breath and nearly fainted from the stench. "I think I might talk to Zuko about having your teeth cleaned." He said amusingly.

The Kamodo dragon barked again, this time Aang believed it was a response. "Do you think I was? It's just ever since the war has ended, she's stayed near Zuko." Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, the Kamodo dragon barked again and grabbed a mouthful of possum chicken and offered it to Aang. "No thanks buddy. I don't eat meat." Aang responded by air bending the offered meat back to the Komodo dragon who greedily gobbled it up.

"She's only been back home for visits and they last no longer than a month." He continued his rant, the Komodo dragon chewed it's meat thoughtfully while listening. "We've gone to visit Toph in the Earth Kingdom and Suki in Kyoshi Island with Sokka..." He paused to catch his breath. "But after that she always followed me back to the Fire Nation. At first I thought that she wanted to be with me! But since Zuko gave her the title Ambassador Water Tribes, she spends all her free time arguing with old men about what state the world should be in!" He took a huge breath and looked at the beast.

The Kamodo Dragon barked again. Aang reached over and rubbed it's dry scaled neck. "Do you think I'm over reacting?" He questioned. It nodded and went in for another bite of its dinner. Aang sighed, "I guess your right." He said softly, watching it eat.

"Who are you talking to?" A seductive female voice asked. "I hope it's not your girlfriend." She added.

Aang jerked his head excitedly in the direction of the familiar voice, seeing that it was only Tylee in her Kyoshi uniform his disappointment set in. "Oh. Hi Tylee. How's Kyoshi going?"

Tylee strode over to the Avatar, her hips swaying hypnotically. Aang mesmerized for a moment, quickly caught his weakness and chided his new found hormones. Tylee giggled as Aang blushed. "We're best friends!" She said excitedly. "

"Why are you in the Fire Nation? Suki was bringing the warriorshere for the summer Fire Nation Festival." Aang said quickly trying to cover up his uncomfortableness. "_Think about Katara_." He told himself. He allowed his mind to drift for a moment, thinking about her lovely blue eyes, her Water Bending, the way her curvature body seem to sway like the water itself. He thought about her Scar, how it marked one side of her face...wait "_Zuko?!" _Aang thought alarmed. Zuko's eyes always gleamed with something when he talked with the Water Bender. _"Jealous?" _His subconscious teased. "No" The air bender yelled.

"Aang, are you feeling well? Maybe its the warmer weather. Have you had enough water to drink?" Tylee asked worriedly, she almost sounded like Katara for a moment, Aang noted. He took a deep breath and calmed his mind. "I'm fine. Tell me about Kyoshi Island."

Tylee giggled and jumped up and down a few times. "We have to wake with the sun. I don't mind. Azula was always up before it, she use to look so pretty in the morning. She never had messy hair like Mai did or bad breath like me. She was perfect."

"Tylee." Aang repeated until he gained her attention, they had both started to walk out of the stables and in the direction of the Palace gardens.  
"What Aang?" She asked innocently.

"About Kyoshi. Not Princess Azula." He saw the acrobat blush as he spoke.

"Sorry Aang. I slip up sometimes." She blushed deeper and looked away, "hey isn't that the Earth Bender....Haru?" she asked suddenly, Aang looked and saw Haru pulling up on a Kamodo Dragon.

"Haru's here with his report on the Fire Nation colonies." Aang explained, Tylee wasn't listening. "When did he grow a moustache?" She blabbered blushing more red than the Fire Nation flag.

_"Great. Just great."_Aang thought as he watched the evil turn good Kyoshi warrior almost fly up to the unsuspecting Haru.

* * *

"I need to discuss it with the Council, before I can make my leave." Zuko explained, his voice lowered.

Katara gazed into the Fire Lords expecting amber eyes, unexplained emotion filled them, she felt her body temperature rise slightly as her cheeks pinkened. Her blue eyes trailed to his scar, her hand was still in place, they then slowly travelled to his suddenly desirable lips. Her thoughts became hazy as she imagined the Fire Bender slowly leaning towards her own, placing his warm hand on her cheek, and looking into her eyes, almost like waiting for permission. Her eyes lashes fluttered close and she felt Zuko fill the gap and answer her questions with his own longingness. Her heart fluttered wildly and her stomach flew....

"Katara?" Zuko's shrilling voice brought back to the land of the living. She jumped and blushed embarrassed. "_What must he think of me?"_She wondered. The Water Bender banished the silly fantasy from her mind. "_Zuko's my my friend." _She scolded herself. "I'm just a little tied. Aang and I have been visiting the infirmary. I've been healing several of your injured soldiers." She half lied to him.

Zuko throaty chuckle reached Katara's ears and made her blush even more. She realized that her hand was still located on his scar, retracting it quickly almost like he had burnt her, she placed it in her lap. "You always find a way to keep busy in the Capital." He stated softly.

Katara nodded in response, she was tongue tide. "_Zuko why_?" Her voice screeched in her mind.

Zuko cleared his throat as he scanned his mind for something to say, usually it was Katara who did all the talking, yet today she seemed distracted. "_Has it something to do with Aang?" _He wondered fleetingly. _"Should I ask? Do I dare?" _He gazed at his friend, her attention was on the Turtle ducklings. "Hav-have you heard from your brother?" He blurted out and silently scolded himself for his belatedness.

Katara tore her eyes away from the animals. "I have. Master Pakku is helping with the restorations of the Southern Water Tribe. He frequently sends word to our sister tribe asking for help."

"And?" Zuko asked, almost guilty. Some how, even though he wasn't involved with the destruction of the world. He still felt the blame.

Katara smiled sadly up at him. "They won't answer. Princess Yue's anniversary is coming up soon, and their busy preparing for it."

"Princess Yue?" Zuko said aloud, but raked his brain for her name.

"Sokka's ex-girlfriend. The one who sacrificed her life after Zhao killed the moon spirit?" She reminded him.

Zuko smiled, guilty again. "They still should send help." He exclaimed. "The Southern Water Tribe looks more dismal than the Northern."

"That's my home tribe." Katara scolded the Fire Lord in good nature. It was Zuko's turn to blush, once he realised he may have just insulted her. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Katara waved her hand to excuse his apology. "It doesn't matter really. Several members of our sister tribe have come to help."

"That's good." He replied, and took her hand, Katara startled glanced up uncertain. "If they ever need any supplies or help. Just ask!" He continued.

* * *

Mai jumped when a servant cleared their throat. "Don't you know who I am?" She snapped, but inwardly cringed at been caught spying on their lord. She composed her self and gracefully tilted her head upwards and eyed the servant, a short girl, no older than her self was dressed in a plain maids outfit, consisting of red clothing covering her torso, legs and arms, lined with gold stitching. On her head she wore a small bandanna type hat to keep her hair away from her face. On her feet she wore pointed slippers, much like Mai's, only made from poorer material and more adjusted for her line of work.

The women looked scared. "For-forgive mme, My-my lady." She stuttered and flung herself to the ground to bow.

Mai smirked at the reaction. "What?"

"I-I-I." The servant stuttered again to the ground.

"For Agni's sake servant. I can't hear what you're saying." Her tone slightly harsher than it meant to be, but frail servants irked the Noble women.

The servant looked up to Mai's sleeves and said. "I was merely wondering if My Lady would like a refreshment."

Mai thought momentarily. "What I need." She said angrily, the servant flinched without knowing it. "Is" Mai continued, "_is the Fire Lords hand in marriage."_She thought, and chided the borish thought. "Is a strawberry puff-tart covered in delectable fruits and sweets. The ones the **_Fire Lord _**order to have made up for me." Mai emphasised her boyfriends title, to give herself importance. "And I want a message sent to Tylee."

"What will the message say, My Lady?" The servent asked softly.

Mai's eyes narrowed. "Tell her... That I demand for her to come at once and see me, while she's staying in the capital. We have much to discuss." The servant stayed bowing. "Get moving!" She snapped.

The servant squeaked and scurried away. "_With all my heart I hope our Lord doesn't marry her_." She thought. The servants name was Hisachi, she was half Water Tribe and half Earth Kingdom, yet her features served her as Fire Nation. She had been abandoned by her family long before she could remember. Taking a job in the Palace when she had been a very young child, it had saved her life. Hisachi was a member of the Ladies Court, she also took a personal job to serve Mai what ever she desired.

Mai huffed, and turned her attention back to the Fire Lord and the Water Bender, she saw her boyfriend take Katara's hand in his own and mouth a few words, she noted how the Water Tribe women's face grew red and she looked away. "_What's __he up to?"_She wondered in distaste.

For the next several seconds Mai wondered if she should walk over and offer to join the two 'cozy' friends. Except someone else beat her to the punch.

* * *

"Thanks Zuko. That means a lot to me that you offered." Katara murmured. "I'll write a letter home when the moon rises asking if they need supplies. The South Pole might need to trade. We often don't like having help from the other Nations." _Fire Nation help that is."_

"It's the least I can offer after.... Everything my Nation has put the World through..." He trailed off, suddenly aware he was still holding her hand in his.

"Zuko, you really need to stop holding everything in your heart and blaming yourself." Katara scolded lightly. "How's your mother?" She added, changing the topic. Katara watched as the Fire Lords posture straightened and his eyes gleamed with happiness. She was grateful that he had found his mother, Zuko deserved it.

"Mother is great! She's shorter than I remember." He confessed, Katara giggled and Zuko felt silently pleased. "But she is a great help when is comes to organising everything."

"Thats great Zuko." Katara praised. "How is she with getting along with Mai?" Katara questioned, remembering back to Ba Sing Se and the Jasmine Dragon. Mai had been cold, she'd clung to Zuko a lot. But eventually the two had become...'better acquainted, 'Katara chose to believe. Yet somehow the gloomy noble women had taken a strange interest in Toph, the two had acquired a moderate friendship and understanding between the two. Katara guessed that in someway they both could relate with their upbringings.

"Mother is, well, trying _hard_." The Fire Lord explained. "Mai is?" What else could describe Mai? "Mother and Mai have a mutual respect" Zuko finally said when nothing else came to mind.

"Okay. That's good to hear. I guess." Katara responded, she wasn't surprised they weren't getting along like Fire. Lady Ursa was warm, friendly and talkative around people she trusted. Mai was distant, emotionless and really had to trust the person.

"Katara! Zuko!" Both friends sprang apart as the voice interupted their conversation, Zuko released Katara's hand, and she suddenly missed it.

"Tylee." Aang warned. "You're making a habit of sneaking up on your friends."

Katara jumped to her feet and raced over to give the older noble women a quick hug. "What brings you to the capital?" She asked when they drew apart.

"I could ask you the same question!" Tylee joked suggestively, her eyes flickered from the Avatar to the Fire Lord.

"Hello Tylee." Zuko's voice said coolly behind Katara.

"Zuko!" Tylee exclaimed excitedly and left Katara near Aang to give her ex-bestfriends brother a quick hug, Zuko grimaced under her touch.

"Where's Mai?" Tylee asked as if she expected her friend to appear out of thin air.

"Mai is.. Mai's in the sun room reading a book." Zuko explained.

"See you." Tylee said as she bounded up the garden with a quick wave.

The three friends watched her in equal stunned silence.

"Fire Lord. Avatar." Haru called from behind, they turned their attention to the Earth Bender. "Katara." He blushed when he said her name.

"Yes?" Zuko asked.

Haru bowed his head in respect before continuing. "I have the reports you ordered." He said.

"And?" Zuko asked, expecting the worst.

"Just as we suspected. They are not good. Both sides are resisting and are refusing aid." Haru continued. "They demand that the Avatar make an appearance." His eyes glanced to Aang and Katara who were standing near each other.

"I will go soon." Aang said decidingly."

"Wise call." Zuko noted. "Haru, come walk with me and give me the details." He added, somehow sensing that Katara and Aang needed to talk. Haru followed the young Fire Lords lead, both continued to talk and discuss.

Aang walked towards the Palace, more in the direction of his apartments. Zuko had rooms specially designed in the Air benders fashion of many years ago for when the Avatar came to stay.

"Aang, wait." Katara called, jogging up to the Avatar.

"Yes Katara?" Aang said, almost demanding. _Was he tied of her_?"

"Aang. We're still friends." Katara exclaimed, she was hurt by his tone. "No matter what happens. I will always be your friend, I will always somehow be involved in your life." She reached forwards and pulled him into a hug, which for once Aang didn't move.

"Thanks Katara. For understanding." Aang said softly when she released him. "But I have to go." He turned and walked away.

For the first time in knowing the Avatar. Katara sensed that he knew it was time. "Spirits guide him well." She whispered and wiped a tear from her blue eyes, it wasn't goodbye.

* * *

**Second chapter finished! Yay! It's so cold here, I half expected my fingers to almost freeze while typing this. ;) Review if you want to. Flames not minded. Cheerleaders welcomed. Until next time. ;)**

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I don't own the books or the movie. I do hope that they will make Book 4.

**Note: **This chapter is a flash back that might explain things in the earlier two chapters. It wouldn't have been needed, but re-reading the other chapters I realized that some points are missing. ;)

* * *

**"A Promise Kept"**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Katara watched as the young Avatar walked away, she watched as he turned once to give her a brief wave, before disappearing inside the palace through the large wooden doors. As she watched all this, she could not help but think of another time. Another memory of when Aang had chosen her over the world.

* * *

The wind was icy cold, the scenery was pure white. Twenty-four domed houses lined the perimeter. A single circular ice brink wall protected the villagers from possible intruders. In it's centre lay three slightly larger ice buildings. One was the chiefs house, the next was the chiefs hall, where meetings, discussions and special events took place. The third, perhaps the largest of the three was the feasting hall, where people gathered to eat nightly meals. Inside sitting on chairs bu tables sat entire village, a few outsiders and the most important person, the birthday girl.

Katara sat on a secluded table up the front, all eyes were on their chief, her father Hakoda, as he made his debut speech. Sitting, surrounding their friend were Fire Lord Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Tylee, Mai, Toph Bei Fong and Avatar Aang. They were sampling South Pole the delicacies, much to the distaste of the outsiders. The Avatar was aswell with Toph were desperately trying to steer away from the stewed Sea Prunes.

"We have gathered here today in honer of peace and my daughters sixteenth birthday." Hakoda's loud voice paused as he eyed the village for a moment, who in return looked intently back, their blue eyes wide with interest. "Looking at how beautiful and caring she has become. Her mother would be so proud, as I know I am." The chief smiled proudly and raised his drinking mug, the rest of the village complied and turned their attention to Katara, who blushed and smiled shyly.

"To my sister." Sokka called out. "The greatest Water Bender in one-hundred years." The village cheered.

"By Tui and La, may they grant their children with a prosperous year." Pakku yelled, feeling the need to be included.

"To the Avatar's Water Bending teacher." Fire Lord Zuko yelled as he gulped the remains of his drink with the villagers echoed his words.

"To a great friend." Toph said almost softly, their friends spoke their agreements and Katara blushed even more.

The villagers ate, drank and cheered. It wasn't until late in the night, after many were partied out and the children asleep did the chief call it quits. "Tonight we must sleep. For tomorrow we feast again." Hakoda yelled heartily, he was half drunk and half asleep.

Katara, Sokka and the gang followed in haste to the chiefs house. Hakoda, Kana and Pakku had kindly vacated the ice block for the younger generation so they could catch up and be alone. The only condition was that the males shared one room while the females shared the other. There were to be no swapping at anytime or else Pakku and Kana would move back in. Katara shuddered at the thought of her old masters snoring, it was louder than Seal Lions singing under the full moon.

* * *

Toph stretched out in her sleeping bag and muttered "bed, sweet sleep." before turning over to find a more comfortable position and was quickly snoring softly.

"She's _soo _cute when she's sleeping." Tylee exclaimed while bending over to examine the sleeping form of the Blind Bandit.

"I heard that." Toph mumbled from beneath her warm covers, Tylee jumped back eight feet in fright and squealed as she hit the ice wall.

Suki and Katara giggled in response. "Don't let innocents be deceiving. Toph might be small, but it won't stop her from going after large things." Katara said as she watched Tylee rub her head and grimaced when she touched a tender spot. "Do you need me to heal anything?" She offered.

Tylee shook her head. "I'm tough. The pain will subside in a few moments."

Mai looked up from her sharp nails that she was admiring in the corner of the room. "A lot of people are considered more deadlier than they look." She said. Suki rolled her eyes and Katara tried to hide a smirk.

"Mai you look so beautiful in your blue parka." Tylee complemented, while searching for her own that she had hastily thrown down after the feast.

"I feel like a pigeon rat." Mai retorted and went back to sulking. Because of the Fire Nation woman's height, she'd had to wear one of Sokka's old anorak's. Tylee, because of her similar body shape to Katara's, was wearing a hand-me-down. While Suki because of her frequent visits to the South Pole had her own.

"The Avatar will be leaving soon." Tylee commented, she had found her anorak and was now wriggling her way back into it. "Are you going to miss him?" Her voice sounded muffled from behind the thick fur.

Three pairs of eager eyes fell on Katara, one grey, one brown and one gold, who was trying to show as little interest as possible. Katara shook her head and tried to focus on something that wasn't human. "He won't go." She murmured sadly.

"But the colonies are rebuking order." Suki exclaimed in dismay. "If he doesn't settle for peace there could be an uprising!" Katara spared a glance towards her friends and read their fears. "Immature Avatar." Mai hissed.

"I know!" Katara cried out. "But he's been stubborn. He says that my sixteenth is an important moment for Water Tribe women. So he won't leave." Tylee moved closer and placed an arm around her friend and felt her move in.

Suki sensed her friends depressed mood and quickly changed the subject. "The Kyoshi worriers are training well. Katara do you want to learn a few moves?" Katara looked up into her friends eyes and nodded enthusiastically. "Sure."

Suki giggled and rummaged through her bag before producing a small package. "Happy Birthday." She said and offered the green package to Katara, who took it with great interest. Tylee bounded over and peered over Katara's shoulder, Mai strode over, revealing curiosity was to great. The Water Bender tore open the material and threw it to the floor, inside was a box. "Be careful." Suki warned, Katara flashed her a confused glance but opened the box with more care.

"Suki. There lovely!" Katara exclaimed as she pulled out two objects and examined them. Suki had given Katara two fans with the colours red, green, blue and orange carefully woven in to look like waves of water meshing together to create harmony.

"They symbolise the four nations." Suki explained. "Each colour represents a nation that you have visited, helped save and who you have befriended." Katara handed the fans to Tylee and throw her arms around the Kyoshi warrior. "Thanks Suki." She whispered in her friends ear, Suki blushed.

"You an honorary Kyoshi Warrior now." Suki said as Katara pulled back and took her fans from Tylee. "There's an engraving." Suki added. Katara looked and read it aloud once she'd found it. "Be all that you can be." "And it means what...?" Mai asked.

"It means." Tylee put in. "That Katara should always try her best."

"How boring." Mai responded. Katara nearly poked her tongue out at the dull girl, but decided that a sixteen year old women should behave better, so instead she turned her frustration to another outlet. "Could you teach me some moves tonight Suki? Tylee?" She asked.

Both Kyoshi members nodded."We need a large room to practise in. We don't want to break anything." Suki said.

"How about the Chief's hall?" Katara suggest after a moment of thinking.

"Perfect." Tylee chipped in. "Should we get changed?" She asked, and shivered at the thought of the freezing ice and show.

"NO!" Suki and Katara yelled in unison. Toph stirred, but quickly went back to sleep.

"Lets go." Katara whispered, she didn't want to disturb her best friend again, living on ice made Toph blind and it took a lot more energy for the Earth Bender to keep warm. The two girls followed Katara out, Tylee stopped at the door, "Are you coming Mai?" she asked, turning her attention to the silent figure.

"I'm going to bed." Mai complained and dramatically yawned.

"Okay. But if you change your mind, you know where to find us." Tylee whispered before disappearing into the night.

* * *

"What's with the girls this morning?" Sokka asked as he received his third evil eye glare for the morning from his sister.

"I don't know." Zuko replied. He took another bite from his tasteless meed and tried to keep his head down. "The Water Tribes should really learn how to make a better breakfast." He thought as he took another bite, its sour and blandness filled his mouth until he almost gagged.

"All I did was say 'Hi' to Katara this morning. And she water whipped me." Aang exclaimed and chewed a piece of meed thoughtfully, the bland taste didn't offer the young Avatar the same taste as it did his older friend. "Do you think its.....the time?" He asked carefully.

Sokka deliberates this thought for a second before his eyes opened wider as he realized what his friend meant. "Aang, I don't want to know about that stuff....about my own baby sister and my girlfriend."The worrier exclaimed in disgust.

"They were up most of the night practising fighting stances and Kyoshi worrier moves." Zuki said plainly. Aang and Sokka looked at him in shock, Sokka's hand was on the Avatars head and Aang's hands were on the Water Tribe warrior's nose and chest as they faught. "How did you know?" Sokka asked in shock.

"I heard the girls sneaking out, so I decided to follow them." Zuko replied and returned to his eating. Aang and Sokka only gaped.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Katara complained later on that day. She, Aang, Zuko and Tylee were going penguin sledding. Suki and Sokka had claimed that they needed to 'practise' their fighting together, while Toph had said that the snow made her feel weak and helpless, Mai had just given the Water Tribe woman a blank look and went back to her book when she had asked.

"Their _soo _cute." Tylee exclaimed upon seeing a dozen. She jumped up and down and clapped her hands together.

Zuko glared at his friend. "There just furry beasts." He complained. "How do you catch one?" He asked turning to Katara, the supposed expert.

"Well Master Fire Lord...." Katara said giggling, she was interrupted by a '_Yahoooo_' and Tylee yelling excitedly. She turned her attention and saw the young Avatar riding on the back of a very inexperienced Penguin with Tylee sliding down on her stomach not far behind him.

"Aang!" Katara yelled desperately. "Get off it. The penguin's aiming for the ice water." She started to run after them, but felt Zuko's hot hand beneath her anorak. "Don't" He warned when she looked at him questioningly.

"Why not? He could get hurt. Badly!" She asked and tried to pull the Fire Bender towards their friends.

"Because." Zuko started, "Because I like the feelings you give me when we're alone together." Instead he said. "Because Aang is the Avatar, he needs to learn to handle situations on his own and not to rely on you so much."

Katara nodded slowly, she wasn't fond of Zuko's logic, but somehow she agreed with him. "I just hope nothing happens!" She said and took Zuko's gloved hand for support.

Aang barely heard his girlfriends voice, the beloved sound of the rushing air was filling ears and senses the adrenalin rushed threw his blood and his heart sped up. "This is living." He thought. "No responsibilities, no Avatar duties. Just me and Katara watching." He smiled and felt his eyes well with tears from the speed he was travelling at.

"Hey there!" Tylee said as she sped up next to him. Aang turned in surprise, he saw Tylee on her stomach with a wooden board beneath her body.

"Tylee, how are you doing that?" He yelled.

"What?" She yelled back, the wind was taking both their voices far away from each others.

"Aang look out!" Katara yelled again, this time Aang didn't need to hear the voice to see the looming dangers of the South Poles icy waters. Using Air Bending quickly he propelled himself up into the air and quickly made a ramp for Tylee to slowly stop. As he landed Katara reached his side.

"When will you grow up?" She snapped angrily taking hold of his wrist and spinning him towards her, Aang saw her blue eyes blazing.

"When we did it, you made it look so easy Katara." He exclaimed.

"You have to learn about the penguins before you can just ride any random one." She replied bitterly, ZUko had approached them now and was watching in questioning.

"Anyway aren't you meant to be in the Earth Kingdom?" She questioned, changing the subject. Aang looked away and closed his eyes.

"Yes." He admitted softy

"Hey Katara, Zuko." Tylee waved cheerfully. Katara shot her a dark look for interrupting her conversation.

"Why aren't you going?' She questioned her boyfriend, ignoring the outside world and the chatter of the penguins.

The Avatar couldn't meet her piercing blue eyes, so he looked at his feet. "Because." He mumbled. "I over heard your father telling Gran Gran that when you get married your going to need a man who will be there for you. One who will over look your faults and beauty and see the real you." He paused to meet her shocked eyes. "Then Gran Gran said that you needed a husband who was strong and who would grow with you, not away with you." When he had finished he looked to Tylee, who gave him a comforting smile.

Katara stood in shock, her father was already planning her wedding? Aang put the duty of the world behind him so he would look like the best candidate? With her mouth opening and shutting like a Topaz fish, Katara spun on her heal and grabbed Zuko's hand. "Maybe with you being Fire Lord." She snapped. "Maybe you could talk sense into my father." Zuko nodded once and followed Katara up the snow covered mound they had just descended from, leaving Tylee and Aang alone in each own thoughts.

* * *

"_I am _happy that Aang is growing up." Katara murmured, _Then why can't I help feel responsible about this mess? It was my fault that Aang didn't help them the first time, now he's going to risk his life to prove something that doesn't need to be done. _"I wish I could be with him, to protect him." Katara thought as she wiped anther tear from her eyes.

Mai came up from behind her un-sworn rival, daggers ready in her sleeves. "What's happening with the Avatar?" She asked boredly.

Katara bit her tongue and gripped her hands, Mai might be better in hand combat, but Katara was better with bending. "Nothing." She retorted."But I do have something to say to you, Mai." Katara said sternly, turning her blue eyes to the Fire nation Noble.

"And whats that?" Mai asked, her face betrayed no emotion, but her eyes registered fear for the briefest of seconds.

"In future, instead of spying on Zuko. Maybe you should join him like he invites you?" Katara snapped and looked passed the other women to see Tylee waving madly."I have to go." Katara said before Mai could respond. _"Some how I think Tylee wants to talk about Haru_?"

Mai stood in wonder, what was happening to her world? In every story they had heard as a child, the women who gave her heart to the Fire Lord would have the happy ending. No more problems. Yet it seemed to Mai, every time she tried to pull closer to Zuko, he had another matter to attend to, such as keeping the piece in the Earth Kingdom, setting up trading in the Water Tribes for fuel to the ships. Keeping his friends close and in other nations so if needed they would be close for the call of help.

But their romance was nothing compared to when it had first started out. She was dating the second most powerful man in all the lands, one of those heroes who had helped restore peace to a broken world and all she, Mai had was a stupid promise. A promise that maybe one day she could be more to the world.

Mai retracted five daggers and threw them at the weeping tree. They formed the shape of a heart. She had to do something before her world crumbled from beneath her own feet.

* * *

Chapter three, finally. Sorry about the wait. My new puppy decided that it loved my computer a little to much, so I had to wait a few days for the stench to ware off. Safe Travels. ;)


	4. Chapter Four

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the cartoon. If I did, I would make another series (or three)

**Note**: Thanks to the readers silent or not. ;)

* * *

**"A Promise Kept"**

Chapter Four

* * *

_"Our great symbols for the Goddess of the Moon, is her great light which she grant's us and guide's us through the dark, it is our beacan of hope and our light in tough times."_ By Unknown.

* * *

The moon was large and ominous, it was glowing white, just like her hair use to in Sokka's memory, though his portrait of her did the Princess little justice. He felt his heart tug at the last memory he held of her. Yue's very last words to him, her soft air like kiss telling him, 'I will always be with him.' He fought back and forth in his sleeping duvet's as he remembered when he'd first seen her in the Northern Water Tribe, the uniqueness of her hair, it was like none other he had ever seen. When he had tried to ask her out, how he had been tongue tide. He smiled without knowing when he remembered their ride on Appa together, then he frowned when he remembered the Princess telling him that she was betrothed. How that had shattered a young mans heart when his feelings were so new. He remembered again her scent and her voice, before drifting of into another dream about Seal jerky.

* * *

The moon looked down at her kingdom of night. She loved how her pale form lit up the land below, how her reflection showed in the water she was originally from. Her spirit form eyes trailed to the Southern Water Tribe, where a certain warrior would be sleeping at that moment. "What was he doing now?" She wondered. "Was his relationship with that Kyoshi worrier still going well?" Princess Yue couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Suki? Had stolen her Sokka away from the moon. But aswell she was thankful. Becoming the moon was her sacrifice to the world. Just like the six young heroes, five of whom never had a childhood.

"There you go and pine over that retchred human again." The strange spirit, who was meant to be her other half said. "How are we meant to balance each other out when you constently fawn over the human you gave your heart to?"

Yue said nothing but continued to stare down at the land.

"Please Princess? We worry about you!" Another voice said, this was Eirla, spirit of the Air and Water currents. Eirla was small, pale and innocent looking like a child, she had wispy blue hair and almost white eyes, apart from the Ocean spirit, Eirla was the only one who would talk to a mortal turned spirit.

"She still searches for that mortal!" The Ocean spirit spoke to Eirla.

Eirla floated over to Yue and placed a gost like hand on the Moons shoulder. "Tu and La can't be without you, Princess. The Ocean spirit needs you and so does the world." She said softly.

Princess Yue shifts her attention away from the land and stares vacantly at Eirla. "It will be a full moon tomorrow night. I must prepare." She raises herself to her feet and floats away, as the sun, Agni, begins to rise.

Both the Ocean Spirit and Eirla watch her in equal worry. "If she does not recover soon. The world will peril and the Fire Nation will become strong again." The Ocean Spirit said to no one, but thought with deep regret of his dead love.

"Not if Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Katara have anything to do with it." Eirla said mischievously.

"Have you been listening in on Aunt Wu's predictions again?" The Ocean Sprit eyed her suspiciously.

"Maybe. But we need to do something to help Princess Yue and her mortal, Prince Sokka." Eirla replied.

* * *

A few days had passed since Zuko had asked Katara if she could fix his scar, during the nights, mostly when the moon was drawing closer to being full the Water Bender would sneak down to the Place Library and search through the Water Tribe section. To her suprise, the Library was full of information on the other Four Nations. It had great records from even earlier than the One Hundred Year War.

It had a detailed diary of the Air Bender who had betrayed the Nomads, Katara and Aang had discovered that one together. When Katara had shown her boyfriend the diary, Aang had turned to silent fury he had left the room. By the night, when he had returned he clothing were tattered and he was starving. No questions were asked, no answers were given.

But to much of Katara's suprise she had found a detailed history book about her tribe and the Chiefs of the tribe, to an even greater surprise it mentioned herself and Sokka as Prince and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. Who had given that information? She had also discovered that her great grandmother Manodi had been a Water Bender.

On this particular night Katara was still wondering _how _she could heal her friend, so she was searching a certain self which looked promising. There was row upon row of books labeled 'Healing.' But the word next to it was always different. Disappointed and almost heartbroken several hours later, Katara had almost given up. When she heard a sound and her eye caught the word 'Unhealable!' Reaching over for it she pulled it ff and almost shouted with joy when she read the title. "Healing the Unhealable. For Powerful Water Benders."

"Zuko hates people in the Library during the night." Mai said behind Katara, the Water Bender froze."What are you doing here?"

"I-I could ask you the same question?" Katara said nervously and hid the book behind her back.

Mai scowled and puled her daggers ready, she didn't like how this commoner was talking to her. "I have every right to be here. I _am _the Fire Lords girlfriend." She smirked when she saw Katara's face fall.

"Titles don't mean so much when their just handed out." Katara replied coolly, she quickly slipped the book into her bag and turned her full attention on to Mai, who was almost invisible in the dark room, except for her gleaming cat like eyes.

"How dare you!" She snarled. "The Fire Lords girlfriend is ranked near being in power." She paused and studied her nails. "I can't expect a peasant to understand about power or placement." She laughed and suddenly Katara was reminded of Azula.

"I know more about it than you think." Katara retorted fiercely. "If you want to talk about knowing who. I am close friends with the Fire Lord, I am a member of his personal council. Not to many women are? I am the Avatar's girlfriend and Master Water Bending teacher. I am the sister to the heir of the Southern Water Tribe. And my best friend is one of the richest people in the Earth Kingdom?" Katara almost berated herself for gloating, but sometimes an ego boost was helpful. "I helped end this war. I am the most powerful Water Bender in one hundred years!" Katara almost poked her tongue out at the boring Noble women, but she decided to resist out of respect for Zuko.

Mai was silent for a moment. "I was friends with the Fire Princess. A girl who could take away your bending with a few jabs. And my parents were once someone!" Her knives fell to the floor in a loud clutter. "The Fire Lord use to come to my apartments every morning and ask if I wanted to feed the Turtle Ducks with him." She continued. Katara could only stare, was that a tear forming in the Fire Nation girls eye? Was Mai human? If so, Katara would win the bet she made with Toph.

Mai sniffed and brought Katara back. "Are you alright?" She inquired out of her nature, not because she would willingly do it. Mai blushed. "I am not weak." She replied as she stood up and gathered her knives together. Katara reached out to help, but had her hands slapped. "Didn't you hear me?" Mai snapped. "I NOT WEAK!"

Katara pulled back. "Sorry. I was only trying to be friendly." She said softly, and watched Mai slide the knives up her sleeves. "_How does she keep so many up there?"_ She wondered.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO BE FRIENDLY." Mai yelled. "I NEED YOU.." Her voice was raising dangerously high, "TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"Okay?" Katara said backing away uncertainly.

"Is everything well, My Lady?" A female servant scurried in upon hearing her Lady's voice.

"DOES it **look **_like _IT IS?" Mai asked, her voice wavering.

"What did you do to upset my Lady?" Hisachi asked the Water Bender.

"Nothing. I don't think." Katara replied. The servent placed two arms around the sobbing Mai, who suddenly begun to wriggle uncontrollably, "My knives!" She screeched and slapped Hisachi.

"Guards!" Hisachi cried out. "Guards. The Lady needs restraining." Three guards came racing in, all wearing matching red and white uniforms, Katara watched in amazment as they grabbed Mai's hands and pulled her from the Library.

"What happened? Are you alright?" A man in black with a blue mask asked standing next to her asked.

"Yes." Katara said after a moment and turned to look at the new person in the room. "Zuko?" She questioned, remembering Aangs description of the Blue Spirit.

"Katara? Is Mai alright?" Zuko asked ignoring her question. He took of his mask and placed it on a shelf. Katara felt herself admiring the fact that he could still keep up a secret identity while running a war torn country, trying to keep the peace and having time to live.

"I was ah. I was trying to look for an old Water Tribe legend book. I thought the Palace Library might have it. Since my copy was burnt in the last raid." She replied and turned away.

"Is Mai okay?" Zuko repeated. "What did the guards do to her?"

"I think they sedated her. I was in here, searching for a book. When Mai came in, threatened me. Then all her knives fell out. I offered to help her, then she broke out in ranting."

Zuko shook his head in dismay. "Whats wrong with her?" Katara asked gently, placing an arm on his. Zuko walked away and found the bamboo chair. He collapsed into one and looked his friend in the eye."Mai's not well."

"That's not new knowledge Zuko. We've known Mai doesn't quite have all her marbles, for some time now." Katara hid her giggle as a flash back of her and the gang arguing who was the most sanest of their enemies group was, so far Maybe Azula had been. Mai was too gloomy, Tylee too cheerful and Azula, just took life to seriously.

The Fire Lord managed a small smile at his friends statement. "When Azula betrayed herself and Tylee at the Boiling Rock, Mai was sent to a deadly place. They tortured her and made my betrayal even worse." Zuko placed his head in his hand and sighed heavenly.

"My spirits, I had no idea about Mai's punishment. I guess I always thought about our side only. And the troubles we'd faced." She shook her head in disgrace of her thoughtlessness and ambled slowly over and placed a brown hand on Zuko's pale one. He took it and smiled up at her.

"Her parents have lost their ranks as Nobles, and the only reason why I never banished them away from the capital is because of Mai." Zuko continued.

"Mai's very lucky to have someone like you at her side." Katara whispered softly and placed an arm around her friends shoulder. The Fire Lord leaned in and closed his eyes, enjoying the rare moment of peace. He had come back from the poorest district of the Capital, and had found much to his surprise the state of their living conditions.

A few months ago he had ordered a report on the poor. One of the Council men had returned with news that the people were happy and they had food. It wasn't what Zuko, or more like the Blue Spirit had found during the night. People, his Nation, soldiers who had fought to keep outsiders away littered the streets, drunken and abusing shouting insulting things to passing women. The houses held more than they could handle maybe eight to twenty people all squeezing into a three bedroom house. He was mortified. The Fire Lord was yet to find out about the working conditions for these people, but somehow he was sure it wouldn't look good.

The two friends stayed like such until the early hours of the morning, just before the sun peaked from behind the mountains. "I should go. There's a meeting in a few hours with a few Earth Kingdom Nobles." Zuko whispered lazily.

"Yeah." Katara replied, yet she couldn't help feeling disapointed. "_Have I lost contact with the people after I became a hero?" _She wondered as a lonley pang entered her heart. _"I have no friends here except for Zuko!" _Katara suddenly realized. _"Maybe you should talk to them, ask them what they want their Fire Lord to do?" _A voice suddenly advised Katara. _"Look at those dark circle's under his eyes. Maybe you should offer to do a report?" _Katara studied her friend and found her thoughts onto something.

"Zuko!" Katara called suddenly. Zuko turned from the door. "Do you want me to talk to some of your people and see what they want to happen in the future?" She offered. Zuko's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Thanks Katara!" She gleamed. "_Now, when Aang returns I can tell him that I'm not just staying here in the Fire Nation for him and Zuko. I have a job."_

So her days were spent visiting many different places and people, learning what she could habout their situations and how they wanted to be helped. By doing so, she was unaware of the gossip following her on her journey. How a Water Bender could care so much for the people of a Nation she didn't call home. A nation who had almost wiped out her home, yet here she was helping them, as if it _were _home. Some families were suspicious, others were grateful and others were just plain amazed.

* * *

"Oy! Sokka caste the net out." The Southern Water Tribe fishermen yelled out to the chief's son.

Sokka was busy daydreaming, he stared into the ocean and was watching three small Bungaree fish swim in circles, it reminded him of the Koi fish in the Northern Water Tribe.

"Oy Sokka?" Que said, tapping the warrior on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Sokka replied dazed, he was still watching the fish.

"We here to fish. Not to dream about girls and fish!" Que warned. "Remember, we're celebrating the third year of the moon tonight. We need Kona fish? Just like the chief ordered?"

At the mention of the moon Sokka jerked his head up and met his fellow fishermens blue eyes. "The moon?"

"Yeah. The huge orb in the sky at night." Que replied as if Sokka had lost his mind, he turned his attention back to his job, reeling out the fishing line, except he needed Sokka's help.

"I knew the moon!" Sokka exclaimed, ignoring the mans hints.

"Duh! That's why we're having this pointless celebration. I still believe that the chief only having it so we have another reason to drink the Fire whisky." Que replied.

"No..." Sokka started.

"Lover boy. Just reel the net out." Hahn said from behind and slapped Sokka's back hard, which sent the younger man reeling over to Que.

"Jerk!" Sokka muttered under his breath as he matched Que's circular motion and reeled the net out. Once it was done, Que sat down and stretched out his arms. "Now's there's nothing to do but wait."

"I can't believe Chief Arnook sent me down to this wasteland." Hahn muttered and sat next to Que, who was also from the same tribe.

"Since his daughter died. The man didn't have much use for you." Que replied and handed his friend a drink. "You were only good for one thing anyway." Both men smiled.

Sokka scowled.

"Yeah and from what I recall, Princess Yue didn't mind it so much." Hahn replied and intentionally looked at Sokka's disapproving look.

"Take that back." He yelled suddenly and charged at the older warrior. "Princess Yue wasn't just another woman. She was a Princess!" He grabbed at Hahn's shoulders and tried to push him over the small fishing boat.

"Woah Sokka. Cool it." Que said, helping his friend stay out of the ice water.

Hahn smirked but pushed Sokka of him and punched the younger man's face. "You were only a kid back then. You didn't know anything." He spat and punched Sokka again in the cheekbone, Sokka reeled from the force.

Que leapt to his feet and grabbed Hahn's arm. "Don't fight him Hahn. Remember what happened to Balin? Yagonda couldn't heal him. And he died!"

Hahn pushed his friend out of the way. "This is between two men over what I should have won years ago." He snarled and walked up to Sokka who had tripped and was laying defenceless on his back.

Fear penetrated his body, he closed his eyes and waved his hands madly. Maybe with luck his hands could hit a painful spot of Hahn, and he would be declared the winner by cheating. Sokka waited for the final blow. Nothing happened.

"Sokka what did you do?" Que yelled.

Sokka opened his eyes and looked at the scene before him. Hahn lay on the ground with Que bending over his face, red blotches had begun to appear.

"What happened?" He inquired.

"Don't you know?" Que asked, puzzled."White liquid appeard from your hands and slapped into Hahns' face. It was like a Water whip."

"Water whip?" He remembered one of his sisters Water Bending moves. "But I don't Water Bend?"

"What ever it was Sokka, you should talk it over with Master Pakku." Que replied and lifted Hahn to his feet, who was wincing in pain.

_"I will always be with you Sokka!" _Yue's final words floating entered his mind as Sokka attempted to analyze what just happened.

Plot and ending Yue's gift is water bending so he would remember her by or something, she becomes part of him bot very powerful, but can heal freeze and bend.

* * *

_Howdy everyone from sunshine and rainbows. Just kidding, I wish. It's been raining like cats and dogs. Chapter Four is finally posted. Hope people like how the story is heading. It's off to a slow start, but things will pick up. I promise. Review please, don't mind either. Mightly helpful some for writing advice. _Have a good one! ;)


End file.
